ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
:For the counterpart that existed in the alternate mirror universe of , see [[DSS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''DSS'' Enterprise (NCC-1701)]]. In the mirror universe, the ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) was a heavy cruiser in service to the Terran in the mid-to-late 23rd century. Service under Captain Kirk James T. Kirk seized control of the Enterprise in 2265 after assassinating Pike with an unusual alien device known as the Tantalus field. One of Kirk's first actions as captain was to quell the uprising Gorlan people who wished to secede from the Empire and become part of the Klingon Empire. In late 2266, the Enterprise made first contact with the First Federation vessel Fesarius, where the Enterprise crew were threatened with death by Commander Balok. However, Kirk managed to bluff Balok into believing that they were peaceful, and then launched an all out assault on Balok's small pilot vessel. Shortly after, the Enterprise engaged and destroyed a rogue Romulan Bird-of-Prey which had crossed over the Romulan Neutral Zone and destroyed several Empire bases. Following this, the Enterprise led an assault force which destroyed several dozen Romulan outposts on the other side of the border. The following year, the Enterprise engaged a Gorn warship attacking the Empire base on Cestus III. Unfortunately, the Gorn ship was more than a match for the Enterprise and she was able to escape back to her homeworld. Shortly after, war was officially declared between the Gorn and the Empire. A few months later, the Enterprise was dispatched to Janus VI to ascertain while production from the mines had been down lately. Kirk and his landing parties then helped in the decimation of the Horta species by destroying the Mother Horta and all of her eggs. In early 2267 the Enterprise visited Argelius II where Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott was suspected of several murders, however Kirk protected his engineer from the authorities there and the ship departed. Towards the end of the year, the Enterprise sought to extract dilithium from the Halkans' planet, leading to a "crossover" incident with a [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|counterpart Enterprise]] in the parallel universe of the Federation ( ). Enterprise first officer seized command afterwards as a result. (Star Trek novel: ; ) Service under Spock After the events of the "crossover" incident , Spock. assassinated Kirk and became the new captain of the Enterprise. In 2268 the Enterprise carried several Imperial ambassadors to Babel where, in a shocking move, Coridan joined the Terran Empire through diplomatic methods as opposed to the expected invasion and occupation. Later that year the Enterprise successfully captured and towed a Romulan Bird-of-Prey to Starbase 10. The Enterprise later took part in the testing of the M-5 computer testing during which a 'malfunction' caused the ISS Excalibur to fire upon the Enterprise damaging it; the incident was later believed to be a trap set by Grand Admiral Garth to assassinate Spock. Later, the Enterprise was ambushed by Garth himself at Elba II in another unsuccessful attempt to kill Spock and his crew. The Enterprise underwent a significant refit in 2270 altering nearly every aspect of the ship. In 2277 the Enterprise was named flagship of the Empire after Admiral Spock ascended to the rank of Grand Admiral after murdering Grand Admiral Matthew Decker, foiling a plot by the Empress to have him killed. It is believed the ISS Enterprise was destroyed by Klingon forces, during the fall of the Terran Republic, however, it should be noted that the fate of the Enterprise was never mentioned. ( novel: ) ISS Enterprise personnel *Commanding officer: **Captain (c.2240s) **Captain (c.2240s-2265) **Captain (2265-2267) **Captain/Admiral (2267-2270) **Commander (2270-2273) **Admiral (2273-2277) *First officer: **Commander James T. Kirk (2264) **Commander Spock (2265-2267) **Commander (2267-2270) **Commander Willard Decker (2273-2277) **Commander (2277) *Chief engineer: **Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott (2264-2267) **Lieutenant Commander (2267-2270) **Commander Montgomery Scott (2270-2277) *Chief medical officer: **Commander (until 2264) **Lieutenant Commander (2264-2269) **Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander (2269-2270, 2273-2277) *Chief of security/tactical officer: **Lieutenant (2264-2267) *Flight controller: **Lieutenant (2266) **Lieutenant Michael DeSalle (2266-2267) **Ensign (2267) **Lieutenant (2267-2270) Category:Constitution class starships Category:Mirror universe starships